A Bonding Experience
by Ped
Summary: Or That Time They Played Truth or Dare to Stay Awake - The Five-0 Team plays "Truth or Dare" to pass the time, and stay awake after a long assignment.


Title: A Bonding Experience, Or That Time They Played Truth or Dare to Stay Awake  
Author: Ped  
Paring/s: Danny/Kono (sorta), Danny/Chin (pre-slash), Danny/Steve (established, sorta); It's all explained in the story.  
Genre: Comedy, Crack  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings/Spoilers: Everything up to 1-06, "Ko'olauloa" Just to be on the safe side  
Summary: The Five-0 Team plays "Truth or Dare" to pass the time, and stay awake  
Word Count: 1300 (according to the "Cut & Paste Word Count")  
Note: This is in response to a prompt over at h50ficmeme by hellolamppost17 for, "gen, OT4, pg: As a team bonding experience, the Five-0s play some kind of sleepover game... Would You Rather?, Do/Marry/Kill, Truth or Dare." I failed at that more than a little, but it's cool, I stayed true to what my muses have been whispering to me since I read the prompt on Thursday.

* * *

The Five-0 team, otherwise known as the Hawaiian Governor's Special Task Force of the Honolulu Police Department, were sitting around the central table of their HQ at three PM on a Tuesday afternoon. Nothing too terribly outrageous about this happenstance, except by this point they'd all been awake over thirty-three hours by then... and were more than a little punch-drunk from exhaustion. Currently, they were all together to keep awake a bit longer, waiting for the offered rides home to collapse into sleep, hopefully more than twelve hours each.

Kono Kalakaua, the youngest and only female of the squad, rolled her head to look at her cousin, Chin Ho Kelly. "Truth or Dare, Cuz?"

Chin laughed at her remark and said, "Truth."

Kono grinned at him and replied, "If you were limited to speaking only one word the rest of your life, but have it mean anything depending on your tone, what word would you use?"

Danny Williams laughed at that question and said, "Deep."

Chin laughed at that and was silent as he thought, but kicked the last member of the team, Steve McGarrett back awake. "BRAH!"

Kono laughed at that, and said, "Is that your answer, Cuz?"

Chin nodded at her. Then he turned to a scowling Steve. "Truth or Dare, Steve?"

Steve gave him a look. "I heard about your antics back at Kukui, Kelly. I'll go with the slightly safer, Truth."

Chin shot him a rather bemused look and said, "What color would you never want to be tattooed with?"

Steve blinked and shook his head as if in disbelief of what he heard. "Grey, it fades too fast. Had a buddy on the teams who got Bender tattooed the same time I got the majority of my left shoulder work done, it was barely recognizable as Bender last time I saw him."

"You know whom Bender is?" Danny asked him in shock.

Steve shot him a look. "I was finishing up training before my deployment in Naval Intelligence when it first came on, Danno. We watched a lot of weird stuff that Summer. I remember the enthusiasm for 'Farscape' as well. Claudia Black was really, really attractive with her big gun."

Danny nodded at that. "But you were a Futurama fan?"

"Yes, Danno. So, Danno, Truth or Dare?"

Danny grinned at him. "Dare, and remember my ACL injury."

"Then, go to the door to the foyer, and the next person that passes by, make the funniest face in your repertoire at them, then without doing anything else, calmly walk back here."

Danny smiled at that, and easily got himself to his feet, walking to door. He waited patiently, and when a police officer, likely one whom'd been in Kono's training class, passed by... he crossed his eyes, twisted his lips in this rather startlingly cross between a sneer, grimace, and smile, and tilted his head. Not that the rest of the team could see his face, only that the probationary officer jumped as if startled, dropping all the files she had to the ground. Danny turned and walked back to the table, pointing his cane at Steve.

"Ha!"

The rest of the squad laughed together, and Steve responded. "Yes, Danno, we're *so* proud of you. You scared a Probationary Officer. Well done."

Danny scowled at him and said, "Kono, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Brah."

Danny smirked at her. "Have you ever lost your bikini top during a wipe out, and was it in competition?"

Kono giggled at that question, especially when he leered afterwards, even with Chin scowling at him. She giggled so long and hard she was crying at that. Kono gulped in air, wiped her face and finally responded. "Yes, I have, but not ever in competition, thankfully. I actually lost my top a couple of weeks ago, I found it right away, fortunately."

"Shame," Danny offered, and held up his hands at the looks he got from Chin and Steve. "What? Kono is an attractive woman, of whom the average male would like to see topless. As a member of the male species I can express that interest in the abstract, even if I know in the reality my ass would be kicked by EVERY person in this room for it."

Kono reached over and patted his arm. "Thanks for remembering I'm a woman, Danny. But, Truth or Dare?"

Danny shot her an aggravated look and said, "Truth."

Kono got a really evil look on her face and replied, "In the immortal words of David Tennant: Steve, Chin, and me, Marry, Shag, Throw off a cliff? Answer very carefully now."

Danny gave her a betrayed look. He'd shared his favorite Dr. Who and Torchwood actor clips on his HD a few weeks ago when they'd been stuck in the office while Chin Ho and Steve were out being the Adventure Duo, and of course finding out they were both fans of the series from BBC. The question was from John Barrowman's appearance in July of 2007 on "The Friday Night Project".

He then smirked and replied, "And to quote John Barrowman, Oh, this is awful! Terrible."

Danny looked at the slightly confused looks on Steve and Chin Ho's faces. And then back to Kono. "In a perfect world with no problems due to bigotry and prejudice?"

Kono smiled at him. "Sure, sure."

Danny licked his lips and said, "And you'll protect me from Steve and Chin Ho?"

"Naturally," she responded brightly. Then turned to give both other men a look that plainly said, "Fuck with Danny over his answer to *my* question and I'll do unspeakable things to you individually and as a unit," without her actually saying a thing.

Danny smirked again and replied, "I'd have to shag, Chin Ho, because he's just so focused, that I think having all that attention turned on me for the purpose of giving us both pleasure would, quite simply, rock my entire world."

Chin blinked at the remark and grinned at Danny. "You ever wanna find out, Brah, let me know."

Danny grinned back at him, and looked at Kono for a long moment. She pounded the desk and pointed at him. "I'm fucking getting cliffed!"

Danny let out a short burst of his almost patented Donkey-bray laughter. "I'd have to marry *Steve*, because honestly we're only a short ceremony away from that *now*. And I'm sorry, Kono, but I'd have to cliff you. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll let you watch me shag either of the others BEFORE I cliff you."

Kono waited a beat and burst into laughter with Danny when both Steve and Chin yelled in perfect sync, "You will not!"

Danny's head was down as his entire body shook with laughter. Chin Ho shook his head at his cousin's antics and said, "You planned this from the beginning, Cuz."

That I did. It was too classic. Stop scowling at me, Boss, it was a good question."

Danny finally recovered and said, "Lay off her, Steve. It was pretty good. At least she didn't put on a fake Scottish Accent to ask me. So, Chin, Truth or Dare?"

Chin grinned at him. "Dare."

"Put your money where your mouth is, and make the world disappear as you kiss *me*."

Chin grinned at him and shook his head. "Brah. When I kiss you like that, I won't do it in front of my baby cousin and our boss, because I can guarantee it WILL lead to sex."

"Tease," Danny shot back easily. "You forfeiting then?"

Chin shook his head, stood up, and slid around the table, pulling Danny up by his tie, and responded. "Hardly, but we'll go for breathless this time." Then he kissed Danny... ~Fin~

* * *

Second Author's Note: The question from David Tennant to John Barrowman really did happen on the July 27, 2007 episode of "The Friday Night Project". And you can see just that question on YouTube, http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=0fVwJVy-rgM& feature=related (remove the spaces)

And I'm aware I'm a heck of a tease. I leave the rest up to everyone's imaginations.


End file.
